Cotton Candy Love
by Risque the Cat
Summary: It's a work in progress, another boarding-school / highschool fic, with my own special twist. Warning! Hints of a Daddy/babygirl relationship don't like it DON'T READ. Slow moving real plot not just smut. Guess who updated even though she is moving! . muah! love you all! Reviews are much loved! I don't own Naurto!


_**Cotton Candy Love**_

 **Chapter 1**

 _Kisame Perspective_

The month after Christmas you know that terrible time when school starts back and your entire body is begging for the winter holidays not to be over with? That is where the story begins during that exact horrible month of February set in the incredibly cramped town of Kiri no tani sat at the the base of a grand mountain. It was a strange place most of the buildings were carved into the mountains stone allowing for ancient thin winding roads to pierce the most inner parts of the inner city. The town had grown in recent years and was now filled with small boutique like cafes, stores, clubs, hotels, and a few shopping centers all of the new construction knitted together with the old. Up the winding roads at the very top of the mountain sat the main contributor to the town and it's now thriving economy a boarding school.

During the 16th century the fortress served as the region's administrative and military headquarters and a symbol of authority. After the end of the feudal age however the original building was destroyed as an unwelcome relic of the past. The new construction, was made in the exact likeness of the previous fortress the only difference being that the buildings and outer walls were now made of concrete, their interiors made more modern, and the layout slightly shifted to more suit the school's needs. Still only only the most powerful, intelligent and wealthy teens attended Chishiki no ōkoku the most prestigious high school in all of the fire nation.

((Interested in seeing the school? Just google Nagoya Castle that's sort of what I had in my mind while writing))

School had been back in session for almost a month now and everyone had fully unpacked and decorated their dorm rooms with all the new Christmas gear. Everything seemed to be normal or at least to Kisame it did he had woken up on the top floor of his dormitory, cleaned up, got dressed, headed to breakfast to meet with his friends before making his way to the first class of the day homeroom with Kakashi.

Today was the 14th and for some ungodly reason Kakashi sensei was not late to class in fact even though Kisame had arrived a full ten minutes before class was set to begin it looked as if the teacher had already fully settled into his desk. Strange didn't even begin to cover how unusual an occurrence that was.

Kisame made his way to the back of the room and settled in to the desk tucked into the corner. Shortly he was joined by Itachi who glared at him for stealing the best seat merely shrugging it off he gazed out the window bored and let time tick by as the bells rang and students filled in.

Just as Kakashi had begun to detach his butt from the chair to take role a knock sounded from the classroom door immediately all eyes snapped to the door as they so often do in school whenever there is a disturbance in the normal day to day activities.

The door opened to reveal a very small petite girl wearing a very light pink hoodie that reached her mid thighs, extremely light blue jeans, and matching pink flats the girls bubblegum pink waist length hair stood out from her attire as did a small braid that hung down from each of her temples. In a room full of the young rich and powerful the girl looked…. so delicate almost childish with her large doe like apple green eyes.

Kakashi seemed to be just as stunned as the rest of the class this poor girl would get eaten alive here and everyone knew it. "Ahem, yes well, you are Miss Haruno am I right?" she only nodded and Kakashi continued with his little speech "I'm Kakashi Hatake welcome to your home room class. Class this is… please introduce yourself Miss Haruno,eh… things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies " Kisame rolled his eyes listening to the teacher drone on and on but perked up as 'Miss Haruno' finally answered.

"Things I like and things I hate…. well I like the ocean, and the color blue, lets hope none of you ever have to find out the things I hate, as far as dreams for the future go….well I've never really thought about it, and hobbies… hmm I don't feel like telling you that right now. My name is Sakura Haruno it's a pleasure to meet you all." Kakashi scratched at the back of his head and laughed uncomfortably at her reasons, ass, he deserved it.

Sakura so that was her name… the way she smiled it was so sweet and endearing and the way she bowed in that overly traditional respectful manner. Kisame chucked to himself when she bowed the overly large hood of her hoodie fell forward it was adorable her hood was rimmed in square teeth and had two small cat like ears on top along with embroidered lazy feline like eyes. Wait… when did he start finding things adorable?

Today just got a whole lot more strange Kisame thought shaking his head as if trying to clear it before watching the scene continue unfold as Kakashi motioned for Sakura to take her seat in the back at the only desk available the one directly in front of Kisame..

Dictionary time!

Kiri no Tani = Misty Valley

Chishiki no ōkoku = Kingdom of Knowledge

…..yessss I used google translate don't shoot me!

 **Chapter 2**

 _Kisame Perspective_

She sat down in front of him carrying a small old leather briefcase it was black and brown leather with little buckled straps wrapping around to hold it together and a small black leather bow on the front. Was everything about her so enticingly feminine?

Trying to focus on something other than how immediately attractive he found the young thing in front of him Kisame began to wonder why she had come at such an odd time of the year.

The day passed by quickly with Sakura nearly always ending up sitting in front of Kisame in each and every class. He had tried to be annoyed by it but so far she hadn't even tried to speak to anyone let alone him it was hard to be annoyed with someone who seemed to be trying so hard to be invisible.

Lunch finally rolled around and Kisame joined by the rest of the akatsuki: Tobi, Sasori, Pein, Konan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Hidan, and Deidara. Everyone gathered just outside the lunchroom not on purpose this was just how it always happened they never waited for each other. They filled in together and headed for their usual booth shucking off bags along the wall inside before heading back towards the entrance where the cafeteria line started.

The cafeteria it's self was a huge rectangular room around the edges sat booths in all different sizes sectioned off by shoji screens for privacy, each small room was tatami floor littered with extremely thick large zabuton surrounding a low traditional table it's size depending on the booths size. In the center of the spacious room were long low tables lined with similar zabuton.

He and Itachi were the last two out of the booth mostly because Itachi was taking his time and Kisame was standing in the doorway his eyes searching the room for any sign of the new student. Itachi pushed past him smirking as they both made their way silently to the line he again paused for reasons he himself wasn't even sure of to look for her again.

Kisame had been looking out into the main lunch room when the little pinkett came around the entrance and B-lined for the lunch line. Comically at around the same moment Kisame turned to get in line behind his friend only to find a small pink figure now wedged between the two of them.

Well, she did sit beside him in nearly every class, and she was new this new girl had no reason to be as afraid of him and all the other Akatsuki she was simply uninformed. At least that's what Kisame told himself. He watched her though like a shark hunting it's prey as he picked up a sushi plate and set it on his tray.

Sakura on the other hand picked up a bento box meant for the youngest of the students as all the food was shaped like popular manga characters or little animals. It was quiet in the line and eventually they parted ways himself and Itachi back to their groups table and Sakura off to the far corner of the room she sat near the window at a one person table.

She was called out of math their very last period of the day and he didn't see her again until he noticed her heading towards his own dormitory but he shrugged it off after all it was a huge mixed dorm why should it be a big deal. Kisame couldn't however shrug off the nagging in the back of his mind as she climbed onto the elevator with him and rode it all the way to the top… with him. Curiosity taking hold of him Kisame leaned forward just so slightly to catch a glimpse of her schedule clutched in her hand l-room#304-l SW Mixed Dormitory. Well, she was in all the same classes as himself it would only make sense for her to share the senior dorms. She was in the right place alright and her room was directly across the hall from his. Coincidence or was someone setting him up?

It went on that way for weeks, and the weeks quickly turned to two months. It was April now and still he had yet to see her speak a single word to anyone other then when she was directly addressed by teacher. Kisame was going spare and he didn't even really understand why, what on earth had him pining after this little girl?

 **Chapter 3**

 _Mixed Perspective_

"Hey ugly!"

That's how it started Sakura sighed to herself clutching her briefcase closer to her chest and picking up her pace 'please no' she mentally begged before someone gripped her long waist length pink hair and drug her down to the cold hard ground. A barrage of insults and attacks followed by her hollow screams. Their hatred of her was something she could never understand…

There was a large gang of girls crowded up against one of the side walls they seem to all be screaming angrily this was never a good sign. He wanted to just walk away and not deal with it not like it was any of his business anyway. Unfortunately for him Konan noticed the fight and quickly ran over to see what was going on, kami help him should anything happen to Peins precous little flower Konan. Kisame shook his head and rolled his eyes before following the chit of a girl over to the growing mob. Another scream pierced through the air and he winced Konan gave him a glare and he pushed through the mob of girls to the center where he loudly cleared his throat and the girls realizing his terrifying presence bolted leaving a black and blue Sakura sprawled out on the lawn unconscious.

Dread suddenly plagued Kisame he had stood and watched while this had happened to her, him an Akatsuki. The Akatsuki were supposed to protect everyone in the school they were supposed to keep the peace granted given his size and general scary-ness he didn't generally deal with girl problems there was to much of a risk of them filing some sort of harassment case. Still she was being hurt and he had simply stood by and let it happen. Kisame scooped up Sakura and clutched her to his chest carrying her bridal style he took off Konan hollering after him as he bolted to the infirmary. Once there the nurse glared at him for moving and jostling Sakura the way he had. The nurse made him leave the infirmary so she could properly tend Sakura and then the blasted woman shooed him all the way down the hall insisting he go on about his business. Kisame sulked back to his dorm.

He continued to sulk all night and through most of the morning before perking up as homeroom began after all certainly she would turn up for class. Only Sakura didn't turn up to any of their classes. Kisame wanted and excuse to see her if only just to make sure she was alright or at least that's what he was telling himself. At the end of the day he found himself with a compiled list of homework in hand as he stood outside Sakura's dorm room trying to gather the courage to knock.

Somehow though it didn't feel right Kisame just couldn't shake his guilt of standing by while such an innocent person was harmed so he shoved the homework list back into his bag and headed off to town.

-time skip- = Just enough time for Kisame to make it down the mountain I'm lazy and didn't feel like writing his trip down. :3

Kisame being a 6'4 broad blue man was no stranger to people staring at him. It had started with the woman in the little boutique he had managed to find in town she really didn't understand what on earth he was doing in her store as he browsed the shelves of plushies. Bears, kittens, giraffes, monkeys, puppies, he snorted to himself and pondered what on earth she would like most. Then something large and… blue caught his eye in the far corner a shark nearly the same size as himself with a wide mouth full of felt upon further inspection the shark's mouth also held a large deep pocket.

Perfect, he paid for the plush and then slung it over his broad shoulder before making his way to his best friends favorite candy store. Not many people knew it but Itachi was obsessed with sweets he always had candy and snacks hidden on his person and this was the store where he usually stalked up. Kisame grinned the shop keeper immediately recognized him and he together with her filled the shark will all sorts of yummy treats.

Now armed with the perfect gift all he had to do was make it back to the dorm! This is where we come back to the staring… and honestly who wouldn't stare at a shark carrying a shark in broad daylight no less! Kisame was officially stopping traffic. By the time he made it back to the dorm he was pretty sure he had caused a few minor accidents but no matter. This was more important.

 **Chapter 4**

 _Mixed Perspective_

Kisame had been standing outside Sakura's door for more than ten minutes he had raised his fist to knock over a dozen times. More important. Funny how easy it sounded but standing in front of her dorm room her homework clutched in one of his large blue hands and her gift in the other he looked a love struck fool. If he was being honest with himself it was not because the large stuffed animal was to awkward or heavy but because the petite pinkett's door seemed to be intimidating Kisame. Unfortunately he couldn't dwell on his thoughts much longer as the door swung open to the dorm room and there huddled against the wall was a very startled looking black and blue pinkett.

She was wearing a totoro shirt that hugged her chest and was split at the seams it hung loosely around her showing off her bare skin ending just below a pair of simple cotton shorts covered in a leaf pattern to match her totoro shirt. Kisame smiled his best smile at her and she smiled back it made his heart soar… that is until… she crumbled to the floor in a heap coughing and gasping for air.

Immediately Kisame dropped everything and as gently as he could picked her up and carried her back into her dorm stepping inside her followed the little hallway until he came into the main living area. Kisame was surprised that she had managed to sneak most of a kitchen into her living area. Sakura had two portable burners,, toaster oven, toaster, and a rice cooker all placed neatly on the counter that came standard with all rooms. The school provided a coffee maker and mini fridge in each living space however other cooking supplies were generally not allowed. Not wanting to waste more time Kisame hurried on through to the next door at the back of the room almost falling face first with Sakura when he nearly tripped over her kotatsu. Finally he managed to make it into her bedroom it was surprisingly bare infact most of her dorm seemed to be disturbingly bare. All the necessary furniture was there and there was an over abundance of stuffed animals but other than that it was just… bare. Kneeling down Kisame placed her carefully down on her futon.

Sakura woke up slowly feeling very groggy she snuggled into whatever large fluffy thing she had in her arms until she managed to blink awake taking in her surroundings the last thing she remembered was getting up to see who was at her door and not knocking before she collapsed unable to bare standing from the pain of her ribs. Opening her eyes more fully Sakura realized she was wrapped around a very unfamiliar stuffie. Taped to the stuffie was a note reading:

Sakura

I came to deliver your homework and brought you a present, however you collapsed so I brought the nurse in to check on you, she left some notes and said to make sure you are taking the medication she prescribed. Gone to get dinner. Be back soon.

Kisame

P.S. Candy no matter how good is not a substitute for dinner do not eat it all before I get back with proper food.

Blinking in realisation Sakura looked at the shark then at the note a few times before giving it a shake. Wincing as the action irritated her ribs she leaned over found her pill bottle and a glass of water along with the nurses note She popped two of the pills following the prescription and downed them with the water by her bed before picking up her new shark and looking it over fondly. This was very kind. Wondering what he had meant by don't eat all the candy Sakura began looking around the room and seeing nothing out of place she put down her new shark and wiggled back down under the covers of her bed hugging it to herself. The plush made an odd noise a nose like a halloween candy bag being hugged. Confused Sakura hugged it again and this time a bit of candy seemed to pop out of the shark's mouth and tumble down into her bed still in it's wrapper. Upon further inspection she found the candy hoard and as if on call her stomach rumbled.

Kisame was just making his way back inside her dorm with two rather large dinners.. he wasn't sure what she would like so he harassed the staff until they made him a ridiculously large adorable bento box for her. They might spit in his sushi from now on but it would be worth it. Knocking on her bedroom door "May I come in please?" he asked hoping she might have woken up. He almost missed her quiet little reply of "Yes." Coming back he realized she must not of heeded his warning.

"So you decided to take pain pills on an empty stomach and then eat candy" he shook his head and chuckled softly to himself setting down her dinner before sitting down beside her bed with his own. "and how is that working out for you so far. Hn?" She looked positively green and dug into her dinner or mostly her rice to calm her stomach down before she got sick. They ate in mostly silence she didn't really speak to him not that he really expected her to… well he had hoped. As the meal came to an end he placed her empty tray on top of his and slowly got up putting her homework down where the food had been before leaving.

Things went on this way for nearly three weeks she hardly ever spoke more than one or two words to him. In some ways he could understand how some of the girls must hate her it seemed they thought of her as a snob because she never spoke to anyone however it didn't really make him want to forgive them for fracturing Sakura's' ribs.

The last few nights something had changed a little bit in Sakura she had begun to speak to him a little and it enthralled him. She spoke quietly to him thanking him for spending so much time with her, and for giving her the shark she was now very attached to. He had watched her struggle with her own stubbornness as having fractured ribs was a very painful thing having found her several times out of bed with in those first two weeks. On the last night of her fourth week Kisame brought dinner only to catch the nurse leaving Sakura's room. The nurse deemed sakura fit to go back into the main population of the school and attended classes.

She had met him at the door with a shy little smile and a hug. Later that evening as they sat down to their dinner she looked almost mournful and he had some idea as to why. "I think it might be better for you if you stuck around me more, wouldn't want you to get into anymore trouble with those insane girls." She eyed him wearily and he sighed. "Let me put it another way I'm going to watch out from you from now on. Deal with it"


End file.
